gow_fireagefandomcom-20200215-history
Strategic Combat Research
For other information, see Strategic Troops, Troops or Research. Research allows the user to upgrade specific areas of their empire, troops or hero through the use of the academy building. Strategic Combat research grants the ability to unlock new strategic troops, tiers of strategic troops troops and make them stronger, through both defense and attack. This page includes a lot of tables and information, it is recommended to use the contents guide to find what you are looking for. Not all the requirements have been updated, please feel free to add the requirements for your next upgrade. Research Categories The major research sections in the Strategic Combat category are the four different tiers of troops. These allow the player to "purchase" and unlock new troops when they reach a high enough academy level. 'Tier X Strategic Troops' New, higher tiers of Strategic Troops can be researched (Unlocked) with an Academy level of 8 and above. Each individual troop requres a slightly different list of resources, but cost about the same amount to one another in the same tier. As each tier gets closer for the player to research, the list of resourses grows quite vigerously. 'Strategic Troop Health' Strategic Troop Health increases the maximum health of both strategic troops and strategic traps that the player owns, allowing them to take more overall damage. Troop Health has the same requirements as Strategic Troop Defense and becomes avaliable at the same level. Level one only rewards the player with a 1% health boost, however becomes 130% more by level 10. 'Strategic Troop Defense' Strategic Troop Defense increases the maximum defense of both strategic troops and strategic traps that the player owns, allowing them to take more overall damage. Strategic Troop Defense has the same requirements as Strategic Troop Health and becomes avaliable at the same level. Level one only rewards the player with a 1% defense boost, however becomes 131% more by level 10. 'Strategic Infantry Attack' Infantry Attack research increases the attack power of any strategic infantry units, such as Spearmen, Peltasts, Phalangites and Legionaires. Level one grants an additional 1% attack boost, while by level 10, the player will have an increased infantry attack of 131%. 'Strategic Ranged Attack' Strategic Ranged Attack research increases the attack power of any strategic ranged units, such as Hunters, Rangers, Stalker and Dianas. Level one grants an additional 1% attack boost, while by level 10, the player will have an increased ranged attack of 131%. 'Strategic Cavalry Attack' Strategic Cavalry Attack research increases the attack power of any strategic cavalry units, such as Chariots, Scythed Chariots, Lancers and Cataphracts. Level one grants an additional 1% attack boost, while by level 10, the player will have an increased ranged attack of 131%. 'Strategic Infantry Defense' Infantry Defense research increases the defense power of any strategic infantry units, such as Spearmen, Peltasts, Phalangites and Legionaires. Level one grants an additional 1% defense boost, while by level 10, the player will have an increased infantry defense of 131%. 'Strategic Ranged Defense' Strategic Ranged Defense research increases the defense power of any strategic ranged units, such as Hunters, Rangers, Stalker and Dianas. Level one grants an additional 1% defense boost, while by level 10, the player will have an increased ranged defense of 131%. 'Strategic Cavalry Defense' Strategic Cavalry Defense research increases the defense power of any strategic cavalry units, such as Chariots, Scythed Chariots, Lancers and Cataphracts. Level one grants an additional 1% defense boost, while by level 10, the player will have an increased ranged defense of 131%. ~Page by XVerax. Category:Research